


Dr. Victoriano, Always At Your Service

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Torture, and other typical triggers for outlast and the evil within
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Ruben Victoriano has been refered to another hospital. Due to his immense knowledge about the human body and mind, he is the first choice for the so called "Project Walrider". What awaits him in the mountains of Colorado?
Kudos: 1





	Dr. Victoriano, Always At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing posts on Tumblr how we need a crossover between Outlast and The Evil Within I decided to take over this challenge and write something. Feedback is highly appreciated!

“Good morning, Mr. Victoriano.”, the receptionist greeted Ruben, who wasn’t thrilled to be up in such early hours. The sun wasn’t even shining at this point, not even giving a glare from the mountains surrounding Mount Massive. Yet he had to be there in ungodly hours for whatever reason. But oh well.

“Good morning to you too, madame.”, Ruben replied with an unusual soft smile for him, making the receptionist chuckle. “I have a meeting with Mr. Blaire about my new work here at four. Where can I wait in the meanwhile?”

“Stay here, Mr. Victoriano. There are a few seats on the right. Do you want some coffee?”, the receptionist told him, and Ruben thanked her, ordering a cup of coffee just the way he liked it - black with two sugarcubes.

While waiting and sipping on his coffee, Ruben took in the environment of the mental hospital he was in. The first impression wasn’t that bad. A friendly receptionist, well tasting coffee, the waiting area was clean and well kept, a few magazines on the table close by. What a nice cover up for such a hellish place while the receptionist hammered into her computer.

“Mr. Victoriano!”, Ruben was ripped out of his thoughts by a male voice, making him look up from his cup of coffee. A few meters away from him was a man, dressed like an absolute douchebag. That must be Jeremy Blaire. “Good morning, I am Jeremy Blaire. We phoned not too long ago.”

Ruben stood up from his seat after drowning the last of his coffee. He fixed his clothes and walked over to Mr. Blaire, shaking his hand, “It’s nice to finally have a face to the voice. Nice to meet you, Mr. Blaire.” Blaire’s handgrip was a strong one. Too strong for Ruben’s liking. Blaire is hiding something behind the mask of a die hard boss. Always needing to assert dominance. That shows how insecure he is.

“Please, follow me to your new work area, Mr. Victoriano. We are very pleased to have you here!”, Blaire started as the two men walked to a long hallway. Before doing so, Ruben handed the receptionist his empty cup, thanking her once more. The halls were long and boring, and as Blaire explained, the upper levels were mostly for the doctors to write down their research and to relax after a hard work day.

The two men stepped into an elevator which took them down to the lower levels. The moment the doors opened, ice cold air hit Ruben’s face, and Blaire had to chuckle at his surprised reaction. “The walls are kept cold with internal pipes filled with nitrogen. Keeps the engine cold and running.” Ruben just nodded, letting the weird man talk. Blaire walked along another hallway covered in ice. “Your work will mostly be down here, Mr. Victoriano. But you will also get a warm office upstairs...and free access to coffee.”

Ruben and Blaire entered the main part of the lower levels - a sight which made Ruben’s eyes go wide. A huge machine was running in the middle of the room. It was connected to several ball-shaped objects, filled with a weird fluid, along with tubes and other things to probably stick into the victim’s body. Currently, no person was in the engine, giving Ruben enough time to observe the ways Murkoff worked so far.

“You, Mr. Victoriano”, Blaire suddenly interrupted Ruben’s thoughts, “will be working on Project Walrider. Dr. Jimenez praised you in the highest way, and I hope you won’t disappoint us.”

“It is not my intention to disappoint anyone.”, Ruben replied, already thinking of ways to work with the inmates and how to make the Project a huge success. Blaire grinned at his reply - he and Victoriano would be good friends.

After several NDAs and a long talk between Blaire and Ruben, Ruben was finally allowed to leave his office. By now it was daytime, and the asylum looked completely different. Security guarded the halls, making sure no inmate would cause any interruptions. At an open window, Ruben was able to see into the recreation area, getting a glimpse of what was up to come for him. A few inmates caught his attention. A tall man sitting in the shadow of a tree, drawing something on a piece of paper. Another one appeared to be at least triple of Ruben’s size with his nose ripped off. The last interesting one was a young man who was trying to initiate a conversation with a guard, leaving him disappointed when the guard didn’t reply. The young man hugged a stuffed animal and headed into another direction.

Ruben sighed and shook his head, heading towards his new office. To make sure he wouldn’t have to leave the asylum too often and discharging his works, he had brought a mattress and a pillow with him. He wouldn’t get proper rest until his work on Project Walrider was done, and he was more than happy to oblige to this. His office is not too big - a bookshelf next to his desk, but at least there was a brand new laptop waiting for him. The mattress was placed next to the door, and in a separate bag he had taken with him, a few hygiene products, different clothes and snacks were in. Nothing to indulge in. Ruben wouldn’t indulge in anything until his work is done.

A knock on the door interrupted Ruben’s preparation in his office. “Come in!”, he called out, and the receptionist from earlier stepped in.

“Mr. Victoriano, Mr. Blaire wishes to meet you by the Engine in a few minutes. The first subject of today is due!”, and with those words, she left Ruben alone again.

Ruben ate a bit of his favourite candy, drank a sip of some cherry juice, then left his office. While the taste of the cherry juice still lingered in his mouth he pressed the button in the elevator, going down into the lab. This time, he brought a jacket with him.

“Mr. Victoriano! Good to see you!”, Blaire greeted him, and together they headed to the control room of the engine. A few computers, hundreds of buttons here and there...Ruben had the highest respect for any tech savvy person working there.

The show started when the guards brought in another victim for the engine. The man was about 1.8m tall, built like a twig. Ruben knew the engine would fry his brain, but oh well. The victim was struggling against the grip of the guards, trying to escape from what would happen to him. All of his tries to get away were in vain as he was put into one of the balls. Connected to life support tubes and fuck knows what else, the engine was fired up. At first, the man didn’t do THAT bad. The engine reacted a little bit, but then everything broke down. Tumors grew on the man’s body, leaving him deformed and crippled. Ruben swore he saw one of his finger’s just fall off, to which Blaire just laughed, he had seen worse before. All in all, the test subject didn’t do bad, but not well either.

Ruben left the lab not too long after, heading back into the office to get his first notes on Project Walrider. He ripped out a piece off a notepad and wrote on it in big, red letters:

**MORE TRAUMA**


End file.
